hestrovafandomcom-20200216-history
Music
Archaeological evidence indicates that music culture existed within Hestrova as early as the 11th century. Traditional/Folk Music The most popular instruments of the time, based upon the 11th century discoveries, were percussion's, strings and flutes. The most popular form of music was singing, with vast quantities of songs passed down throughout the centuries. Most of these songs, referred to today as Teltayorkut (old voice), centered around or included various folk heroes, spiritual or supernatural beings, the landscape, the seasons and changes in weather, etc. In modern times traditional music is still prominent within Hestrova and it's culture. Many significant holidays, celebrations, occasions and traditions either involve or center around traditional music. Traditional music is still the most dominant genre of music within the Slogett and Haldu regions. 'Outside' Music Influence It wasn't until the 1960's, with the introduction of television, that Hestrovan's were exposed to modern music. It was at the same time that the music industry truly began in Hestrova, with the concepts of record companies, selling music, radio music and live band performances and touring emerging. Though films and TV shows were Hestrovan, the music however was both native and non-native. This allowed a mass of foreign music to be spread throughout the Tenkraga region. Though not all of the music was welcomed and well received, much of it was. Since then Hestrovan acts inspired by foreign styles have emerged, with many gaining considerable success on a national level and a few on an international level. The formation of such acts to the related musical inspiration has always been at an even pace to the inspiration. For example, the rise of Hestrovan disco and funk arose almost alongside foreign disco and funk. It was however not until the mid-90's that modern hestrovan music was showcased on a global scale. The three most popular Hestrovan musical genres outside of Hestrova are: * Hestrovan Rock/Metal * Hestrovan Pop * Hestrovan Rap/Hip Hop The ten highest selling artists in terms of albums sold outside of Hestrova (?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?), have sold a combined 100,000,000+ albums in foreign markets. Outside Music Foreign music welcomed by Hestrovan's is and always has been diverse. The three oldest and most popular foreign genres in Hestrova are: * Rock/Metal * Pop * Rap/Hip Hop However, despite the well reception of many genres and musical acts, no foreign acts appeared live in Hestrova until 1982, when the Van Demanish group AC/DC performed live in front of 180,000 people at the Hordrukann Stadium. AC/DC is also the highest selling foreign musical act in Hestrova, with album sales in excess of 40,000,000. Dance ? The most famous dance originating from Hestrova is Gorrodurra (wild-move). Originating in the 1820's. Gorrodurra is a combination of dance, martial arts and acrobatics. First introduced to the world in the mid 90's, Gorrodurra is directly responsible for the creation of the style of dance known as breakdancing. The first person to introduce this style of dance outside of Hestrova was Woku, who showcased her Gorrodurra talents to the people of Newland and to people around the world during the lead-up to the Night of Fighting in the year 1995.